All The Pretty Lies
by sinisterside
Summary: In a world, where purebloods no longer hold the power of ages before, Draco Malfoy has built his own success. When the world crashes around him, he must make choices that lead him down two separate paths. On those paths are two very different women. One with the power to make Draco unstoppable, the other the ability to give him a chance at peace. ON HIATUS FOR NOW
1. Propositions

**A/N: Hello All, I own nothing it all belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling. I had started this story with several chapters already written. However, the course of things has changed dramatically in a way I didn't think they would. Because of that I have decided to re-write what I already have up and revamp this. This story will have smut, violence, betrayal and all sorts of triggered stuff. I just want to let everyone know in advance.**

* * *

The clock kept ticking on the wall, although it seemed time had stood still. Two young men sat side by side across an old metal desk that had more than its share of scratches and dings. It looked as though the last people in here had been ripped away and they had clawed across it to hang onto their freedom for mere seconds longer. The men were of similar height and build, mid-twenties. Both were tall and of average muscular build, clean shaven, and well kept. The one with dark brown hair kept a calm gaze in his hazel eyes, although the twitch in the muscle of his jaw gave away his agitation. However, the young man with the bright blonde hair clearly showed his anger in his expression. His grey eyes glared daggers through the people sitting across from them.

"So effectively you're blackmailing us?" The dark haired man said in an even tone.

A smile formed across the smooth face of the dark skinned man in front of him. "Of course not Mr. Nott. I have merely offered you and Mr. Malfoy a, shall we say, opportunity."

Theodore looked over at Draco, and back toward the Minister of Magic, Kingsley. They had no choice really, but to take this 'opportunity'. Theodore and Draco were partners in an investment firm that dealt with both wizarding and muggle money. Started by Draco's father and given to both of them to handle and take over. They had been doing well the last five years, even in dealings with muggles, money was money. It was beyond good money. They had made a small fortune, and were continuing to build the company. The catch? Lucius Malfoy had recently been hospitalized in St. Mungo's with a malady that had affected his mind. Draco had been deigned his heir, and received all the fortunes, estates, and businesses. However, a simple yet random and effective audit by the Ministry on Lucius Malfoy's interests had revealed large amounts of money being funneled to a previously unknown group. Apparently the group was a Pureblood resistance force hoping to regain control of the Ministry.

The previous war had left many destitute in the pureblood community. Those who weren't in jail were scraping to get by. Some had managed to come out on top as always, others were not so fortunate. The Malfoys had been spared simply because of Narcissa's actions in the last battle. Theodore was pardoned due to his own separation from his grandfather. Although he himself had not been involved with the Dark Lord, his family fortune had been forfeit due to his grandfather's involvement. He managed to keep from begging only because Lucius Malfoy had stepped in and offered him and Draco this firm.

"What exactly are you offering?" Theodore asked, already imagining the creative bullshit they were about to hear.

"I'm glad you asked Mr. Nott." Kingsley opened a file and slid it across the table to the pair," You see this group, The Seventh Legion, as they call themselves. They seem to think they can infiltrate the Ministry and bring it down from within. Your father, Mr. Malfoy, gave them countless amounts of financial aid. Now that he is instituted at St. Mungo's, they will still be looking for the support." He leaned forward, resting his hands on the desk. "Support they will now turn to you for."

Draco finally looked up his eyes unable to meet Kingsley's harsh look. "I fail to see where this involves me."

"Mr. Malfoy, your father has not only committed an illegal crime, but also an ethically egregious misstep. I would imagine the Wizengamot would be quick to send down a judgment for Azkaban. Even more so I would think they may even sentence him to be executed" He paused briefly allowing his words to settle. Draco felt his heart drop, he swallowed profusely holding back his outburst that seemed to dance at the back of his throat.

"He's mad. My father has lost his mind and is living in a padded room in that shithole you call a hospital. You're telling me they are going to toss him to the dementors, when the man can barely feed himself?" Draco slammed his fist down angrily, the sound reverberating around the room.

Kingsley let a small sigh. "Malfoy, no one cares that he is unwell. They will want swift justice if this is brought to light. If." That last _if_ held in the air around them, a small word with a vast meaning.

Draco suddenly seemed weary, a shadow crossing his face. "What do you want from us?"

The older wizard eased back in his seat, surprised at how quickly the young Malfoy seemed to understand the circumstances.

"We need someone to give us information on this group. They will undoubtedly come to you, and you will give them the support they ask for. You will gather any and all information regarding them and give it to us. In exchange these charges against your father will never be brought before the Wizengamot. When we have effectively crushed this intolerant insurgency, we will erase the accusations and no one shall ever be the wiser."

Theodore let out a grunt. "How do you propose this even will work? Draco has no reason to be in contact with you. Don't you imagine these people will find it a bit suspicious that he's hanging about the Ministry eating biscuits with the Minister?"

"Of course Mr. Nott; that is shy we have thoroughly invested into this and corrected any problem areas. Mr. Malfoy will be taking a top position in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. His father was politically influential; it would be natural to think the son is as well. In fact, it will help his cause as the organization will believe this can be used to their advantage."

Draco's fists clenched, his lungs inhaled deeply and he managed to get a glare directly into the Minister's eyes. "You're asking me to be a spy, against people I grew up with or around, and to betray them?"

"Yes, to keep your father alive."

"If they find out they will kill me. If and I do mean IF I choose to do this, you have to give me something viable to tell them. If you give me bullshit information and they find out, they'll know and I'll be dead."

The Minister nodded in agreement, "Of course Malfoy. We would not risk that. I am willing to commit anything necessary in order to shut this organization down, rest assured."

Draco threw a sharp nod toward Theodore. "What exactly does Nott have to do with this?"

"Why Malfoy, Mr. Nott is complicit in this. After all, he co-owns a company that was used to fund pureblood retaliation. No one would believe he wasn't involved. Also you could perhaps gain some or all of your family's inheritance back with cooperation of course." Kingsley gave a pointed stare at Theodore, who's eyes hardened instantly.

He gave a short laugh, "My family's inheritance was decimated long ago, when your Ministry went on its literal witch hunt. Please don't insult my intelligence. We're both fucked, so I'm helping Draco because when you left me destitute, his family stepped in."

Kingsley tapped his fingers lightly on the cool metal, his eyes never leaving Theodore's. "Very well. If you're in agreement gentlemen, I will see you next Monday Mr. Malfoy. You will report to the Head of your department. All information gathered will be given to them or myself directly. Have a good evening gentlemen."

He did not extend his hand toward either of them and it would not have mattered anyway. Neither of them spoke as they quickly exited the room. The large metal door slammed shut behind them, as it did another one opened and two more people walked in. The young woman took a seat, while the man stood, his arms folded across his chest.

"Hermione, Harry." Kingsley smiled warmly at both of them

"I do believe we have found our way into the Seventh Legion through Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Nott. Hermione, Malfoy will be working under you, I know he is incorrigible but I have no doubt that you will be able to deal with him." Hermione did not say it, but she doubted the effectiveness of this course of action, but did they really have any other recourse? They were desperate to put an end to this nuisance group. If this would do it, she would see it through.

Kingsley turned his attention to Harry. "I want to keep you aware of the situation. I will need the Auror office on high alert at all times. We don't know when we could have a major breakthrough. It could be weeks, months or even years, but when it comes we need to be ready. I know this is difficult but we have to do whatever I takes to end this madness once and for all." He stood, and gave both of them a steady handshake. "I'm counting on you Miss Granger."

Hermione watched him walk out the door before turning around to look at Harry. Harry kept the worried look off his face. "Ron won't like Malfoy being around you."

Hermione nodded quietly, "I know, but he will understand."

"Just keep your guard up Hermione. I don't trust any of this. I think it's a mistake."

Hermione pushed her chair under the table and opened the door, "I agree, but if we can beat these people at their own game, it's worth the risk."

* * *

Miles and hours away, two young dark-haired women in their early to mid-twenties, sat inside a small muggle café. Their conversation was barely existent. The elder had medium brown hair, with blue eyes and slender build. The younger was curvier, with dark as night hair and green piercing eyes. They both were fair-skinned, the younger one more pale. They both stared daggers at the other before the younger finally spoke.

"I got your note." It was simply stated.

"How are you Astoria?" The older girl asked, her voice attempting concern.

"Don't you dare," Astoria snarled out. "Don't even attempt that shit with me Daphne."

Daphne gave a surprised look at her little sister, who years earlier had been so meek. "A sister can't express concern?"

Astoria could not contain her cynical laugh. "Concern? Where was the concern when your sister was thrown out into the world? When the Ministry came for everything and took it. I had nothing, Daphne. Nothing. I was starving, alone and not even a damn knut to my name."

Daphne pursed her lips, she felt a twinge of guilt, she hadn't meant to leave Astoria in such a position but she had been on the run from the Ministry at the time. "Astoria I'm sor-"

"Save it." The short reply came with a curt voice. "What the hell do you want Daphne? It's been three years since I last heard from you."

The question hung between them. The waitress brought them both a cup of tea, and her voice cut the tension briefly.

"Anything else Miss?" she asked kindly.

"No!" Daphne spit out and the girl looked startled. She gave Daphne a dirty look before turning around and leaving the two sisters alone again.

"I need your help."

"Help? If it's money, forget it. I still don't have shit. You should come by sometime and see the hellhole that is my flat. It's really privileged Daphne."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself you spoiled, little princess. We have all had it hard after the war. I lost everything too, you know."

She stirred her tea, dumping in two cubes of sugar.

"I need your help getting into the Ministry, Astoria. My group is trying to reform the laws, help us all out. I can't do that without someone connected in there."

Astoria stared at her sister as if she had grown two heads. "I'm an assistant to the last guy on the totem pole in the Department of Magical Transportation, Daphne. I'm not sure what use I can do for you. Sorry." She stood up to leave, grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair.

"There's going to be an opening in the Department of Magical Cooperation."

Astoria stopped. "Just listen to me please, Astoria."

Astoria closed her eyes, trying to block out her sister's plea. Whatever this was she wanted nothing to do with it. She just wanted to be left in peace.

"Please."

Astoria groaned and plopped back down in the seat. She motioned her sister on.

"How do you know there's going to be an opening."

"Because the old assistant just wrote a letter of resignation on the grounds of improper conduct to the Head of that Department." Daphne gave her a pointed look.

"What have you done to her?"

Daphne shrugged, "She's been invaluable for information."

Nothing more was said, and Astoria chose not to push it.

"If you get the position, we could have someone inside with access to files, records, all kinds of information that could be valuable to us. Yes, I know it's a different office, but you would still be in the same building as the law enforcement." Daphne gave her sister a pleading face.

"We need this sis. God knows we are desperate."

Astoria pushed the lemon down into her tea, drowning it, like she wanted to do to Daphne.

"You have the guts after years of nothing, to ask me for help?"

Daphne did not reply.

Astoria stared at the brown liquid, watching the swirls move around in her cup. "I'll try Daphne; I can't promise anything." She pushed her cup back without looking at her sister. She walked out of the café and slammed the door behind her, the little bell rattling in protest.

Daphne threw some money down on the table, and she too left. Neither girl saw the man on the bench whose newspaper was slightly odd. The man had seen them though, and that was certainly enough.

* * *

The week between that fateful meeting with Kingsley had flown by. Draco stood in the marble atrium at the Ministry, his eyes flitting around at the flurry of activity about him. He could feel the strange looks being cats towards him, looks he paid no mind to. He quickly approached an elevator and slid inside. Once he announced his destination it jerked forward, and Draco almost felt queasy at its short, choppy motions. It came to a sudden, jolting stop, and Draco lurched outward onto the floor. He caught his balance, and stood quickly pressing the creases out of his suit. He had arrived on the seventh floor. There was bustle of activity already and it was barely 8 a.m. He followed the signs down one of the corridors that directed him to the Department Head's office. There was no one at the desk outside the office, so Draco let himself in. Presumptuous, absolutely, but he would not be flattened over by these insufferable bastards.

He sat down stiffly in the plush black armchair. The room gave little to who inhabited it during the workday. There were no pictures of any family. Just some odd Knick knacks, and a hideous looking flowerpot with Marigolds overflowing from it. Suddenly the door opened and shut behind him. He did not turn around; he wasn't giving them any more effort than necessary. The smell of perfume wafted through the air. A soft honey, with a hint of almond to it. Draco inwardly groaned. A woman. He was going to have to work under a self-righteous she-bitch who would no doubt be as incompetent as most of the men in this place. Her footsteps clicked behind him, until she passed by seating herself easily at her desk.

Draco's nose scrunched up in disgust.

"You?"

The woman glanced at him, her brown hair falling in waves with little patches of frizz here and there.

"Yes, Malfoy. Me. I'm as thrilled as you are to be here." Her sarcasm did not fall short.

"I won't do this. I will not deal with you, Granger."

Hermione giggled obnoxiously, "You're a silly twit. You don't have an option unless you want to lose your father. Do you think I'm enjoying this? Far from it. We both have a job, so let's get it on with it." She motioned to the small booklet in front of her.

"These are the rules and regulations of this department. You will follow them. You will be on time and you will actually do this job. Kingsley might have thrown you in here for bigger reasons than politics, but you won't come into my department and throw it on its head or disrupt our progress."

She took a breath and continued on quickly before he could interrupt. "There are 'two heads' to this Department. I oversee it all, but Mr. Thomas Herring deals in trades with other nations specifically. You will work with both of us, however I am your final supervisor. You will deal mainly with the political aspects of matters. I will expect you to attend to paperwork, be at any events, and be professional. If you think I will tolerate you undermining me, think again. I will go to Kingsley, and I will put a stop to it." Her eyes gave him a look that would have cut him in two had it been a knife.

Hermione gave him no time to respond. She stood up and briskly marched over to a door on the left side of the room. It opened into a medium sized space with eight to ten cubicles. "Your office is in here. The top members of this department work in here. Mr. Herring's office is on the other side; I expect you to behave for him as well." She nodded at a little twig of a man who came running.

Draco turned to say something about 'behaving' as if he were some sort of dog, only to find her door slammed in his face. He spun around clearly agitated. In front of him stood the little twig man, "Yes?" he snapped out.

The little man fidgeted with his glasses nervously. "I'm to show you to your workspace, sir." His unmatched clothing and pathetic demeanor made Draco roll his eyes. Obviously he was working with the 'cream of the crop' here. He followed Twigg, as he now deemed the little anxious man, around a corner. A fairly large cubicle was in front of him. Twigg motioned to Draco, and Draco strode passed him dismissing him. He threw his large cloak over the back of the chair and sat down. He looked around the room at the people who were throwing him curious glances. He shifted his eyes to the first file on his desk. The Waterford Report on Albanian Diplomatic Procedures. Draco could feel his soul dying already. If these morons went back on this deal to save his father, he would crush them himself. Feeling satisfied with his inner threat, he flung the file open and began the tedious chore of pretending to give a shit about Albanian policies.


	2. Meetings

She stood nervously at the door in front of her. Her black skirt reached slightly above her knees when standing. She had carefully picked out a tight top that cut low, showing the curve of her breasts. Astoria pressed her hands against her sides in an effort to keep from fidgeting. Today she had an interview with Thomas Herring, the Head of the Magical Trade office. He was a known womanizer, and although Astoria had little experience with men in any form, she knew enough to dress the part. At twenty-three it would seem that she would exude more confidence, but the opposite was in fact true. Astoria had had her childhood ripped away by a war, left an orphan, a sister wanted by the Ministry and she'd never learned much about the world before she had been cruelly thrown to its grasping, greedy hands.

The door opened and a man in his early thirties motioned for her to come in. Astoria walked in quietly, making sure to keep a sweet yet demure smile on her lips. At least what she thought was demure. Thomas was an average guy with light, short brown hair and a mischievous smile. He offered her a chair, and Astoria sat down, careful crossing her legs at the ankles. He started with the usual questions, asked about her interests, etc. She caught his eyes glance at her legs, and she used that to her advantage. She made the slightest movement in her chair, which slid her skirt slightly higher. She smiled to herself, as his eyes darted back down.

"So Miss Greengrass, what do you feel you could bring to this office?" His smile was reassuring, making Astoria feel more comfortable.

"I'm ambitious. I feel as if my drive for excellence gives me an edge. Anything done should be done with precision and promptly." She inwardly groaned, she sounded like a robot. However, it wasn't her words that he was focused on. Astoria took a deep breath, causing her pale breasts to rise and fall sharply. His eyes darkened and he laid down his paperwork.

"I don't usually do this so quickly, but I feel that you are a right match to this office. Welcome aboard Miss Greengrass." He stretched his hand out toward her.

Astoria stared at his hand, shocked for a brief second. She had not really expected to get the position. She reached out and took his outstretched hand, giving it a firm shake. "Thank You, Mr. Herring."

"Please call me Thomas. I'm your supervisor not your grandfather. Mr. Herring makes me sound like an eighty-year-old man." He gave her a small wink, and Astoria smiled warmly back at him. He motioned for her to follow him, and they headed into a room with several cubicles that was connected to his office. There was a small cubicle off to its own at the front of the room.

"This is your desk. Each day there will be an itinerary there. I will need you to make sure all my appointments and paperwork are in order. Any meetings I have will also be listed. Other than that, it's really cake work." He gave her a warm smile, his eyes swiftly glancing over her. It made her slightly uncomfortable but she needed this. No, her sister did.

He called out for a 'Romilda', and a woman stepped forward. She had long, wavy black hair, and wore heels that could be used as spears if needed. She walked, no marched, toward them. Thomas turned to Astoria, this is Romilda Vane, she's the department secretary. She will be sending things up to you, and you send them to me. I'm sure she won't mind showing you the ropes." He gave Astoria a gentle touch on her upper arm before walking back to his office.

After his door shut, a loud Humpf! Came from behind her. "I see that he's already threw eyes on you too."

Astoria did not reply. She remembered Romilda from school. She had been a few years ahead of Astoria, and if her memory served correctly, had a penchant for love potions. Astoria contemplated making a comment about tasteless harpies, but she needed allies not enemies.

"I'm sure he's just rather friendly."

Romilda rolled her eyes, "Sure, friendly if you like." She pointed a well-manicured hand down the hall. "You might as well just look around for yourself, there's not much to be shown."

Astoria watched her walk off, swaying her hips. It irked her that women like Romilda Vane made an exerted effort to sexualize themselves, when frankly men were happy to stick it in any available hole.

She took a turn about the room, looking at the portraits moving on the walls, and the endless amount of ferns everywhere. There seemed to be a loud amount of chattering, people laughing and moving about. The atmosphere was definitely more laid back then she had expected. She was not paying attention to where she was going, when she ran into a solid figure causing her to bounce backwards. She lost her balance, and her feet came out from under her. A hand reached out and snatched her, stopping her embarrassing meeting with the floor. She turned to thank her rescuer, when her eyes slowly looked up into his steely, grey ones. Astoria bit back a small gasp.

"Malfoy?"

He looked down at her, his eyes widening. "Astoria?"

He removed his hand from her arm, and took a step back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice sharp.

"I work here."

"Uh, yes, of course, that's obvious." She refused to meet his eyes. The last time she had seen or spoken to him was five years ago. She had been eighteen, and found herself in a local pub. Draco had been there as well. He was twenty and so drunk he could barely stand. He had taken her to a back room, and touched her in ways that she hadn't been before. Although she wanted more, he had stopped abruptly and said something incoherent about 'tainting purity' and had left her in that broom closet. Shortly after that her parents had begged his father and mother for help, and they had not responded. The Aurors had hunted down her father, and killed him in a fight. Her mother had been left to survive in a world she couldn't. The last Astoria had heard she had been killed, while selling her body for money on some grimy backstreet.

"Good day then." She said it as brusquely as possible, and brushed by him, her eyes threatening to tear up. If his fucking family had helped hers like they had helped Theodore Nott or so many others, her parents might still be here. Perhaps it was unfair to blame him for his father's choices, but it helped to hate him too. She found herself in the lavatory, in front of a mirror. She fought back her tears, refusing to allow herself that weakness. She was here to help her sister. Why, she asked herself? She couldn't say. Maybe it was because loyalty meant something to her, even if it went unreciprocated. She grabbed a paper towel and blotted her eyes. It suddenly dawned on her if Malfoy worked here she would have to deal with seeing his face every day.

Get a grip, she said to herself. She was here to gain information, and Draco Malfoy had nothing to do that. She could simply treat him with cold civility and move along. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and headed back toward her office.

A few weeks had passed by. Actually make that the few longest, drawn-out, agonizing weeks Draco had yet to experience. Every day in that office was another day spent in hell. However, there must be a merciful God, because he had only to deal with Granger twice. He stayed to himself, not really mingling with anyone. In all honesty, he didn't care too know these people. He just wanted to get through this unholy ordeal as painlessly as possible, which at present seemed unlikely. He felt a set of eyes on him, Draco glanced up and barely caught Astoria looking at him. He wasn't sure why she found reasons to continually give him glares across the room. The intensity of hatred that beamed from her green eyes, was unnerving. He couldn't recall a reason for her to direct such dislike toward him, but he really couldn't distract himself with the issues of some little girl.

He was flipping a small note over and over between his fingers. He had received it by owl early this morning. It had simply stated that he was to be at Borgin and Burke's at 11:30. Draco was contemplating whether to tell Granger or simply go. He finally decided on the former, worried that if the Minister found out his father would suffer. Even if it was nothing more than a simple meeting.

His hand paused before the door, finally he knocked hoping the little mudblood wouldn't answer. His hopes were dashed with the faint "Come in." from within the office. He opened the door, closing it behind him with a loud slam.

Hermione looked up to see who it was, frowning as her eyes rested on him. "May I help you, Malfoy?"

Malfoy bit his tongue to keep from saying something cheeky to her. He held up the note and flung it at her across her desk. "Apparently I've been invited to a nice little rendezvous Granger."

Hermione briefly looked at it, placing it at the edge of her desk. "Good. So go to it and do what Kingsley told you to." She spoke curtly, and went back to reading the book in front of her.

Draco cleared his throat and gave a twisted grin. "Care to join Granger? You could be the sacrifice to the memory of the Dark Lord!"

Hermione gave him a go to hell glance, before dismissing him with a wave of her hand. "No, Malfoy I do believe I'll leave you sewer rats to your menial plotting and scheming."

Draco dropped his grin. He took a couple of strides toward her. His eyes fell on her leather bound book. "Forever the bookworm I see."

"Always the meddling prick?"

Draco gave a short laugh, his fingers snaking out to jerk up the book from underneath her face. Hermione jumped up, her arms reaching out, hands grasping at it. Draco read the title and raised his eyebrow at her. " _Jane Eyre_?"

Hermione gave him a dirty glare, narrowing her eyes at him. "Since when I have my reading habits interested you?"

"They don't. I'm merely intrigued by what would distract the almighty Granger from her pressing work load." He gave a pointed glance at the stack of paper work, threatening to teeter off.

Draco threw it back down onto the desk, barely missing her hideous marigold pot. "Whatever suits that frizzy head of yours."

Her brown eyes flared up, and she tightened her fists at her side. "Really Malfoy? Are we still at childish insults. Surely you can manage something more original."

"Like meddling prick perhaps?"

Her reddening face made him smile. He perched himself on the edge of the desk, his fingertips plucking a petal off her marigolds. "These are almost as ugly as Weasley. Almost." He turned his head sideways at her, "How are you and Weasleby exactly? I haven't' heard much about him these days."

Her heels clipped the ground as she stomped back around to the other side. "My affairs are none of your business Malfoy. Get out."

"So you're having an affair on him?"

Hermione growled at him, her face becoming more red. "No you fucking idiot. I'm quite happy, and I wouldn't step out. I, fortunately, am not the heartless individual you are. Why exactly are we having this conversation?"

Draco gave a nonchalant shrug, "You're fun to rile up Granger. You almost look sexy, almost." He laughed loudly as she started an incoherent mumbling rant toward him. He held his hands up. "I come in peace. I'm just here to save you from the shitty material you're reading."

"And what would you know of reading material? Besides your extensive porn collection?"

He slid off the desk, put his hands on either side of it and leaned closer to her. "I don't need porn Granger. I do well on my own. Besides it dulls the imagination." He gestured at her book, "Pride and Prejudice is a better read in my opinion, but certainly enjoy your little orphan book if you please." His face leaned in even closer as he reached underneath her to grab a marigold. "I think I'll take one of these to put on my desk." He inhaled deeply of it. "Yes, it will remind me that life could be worse. I could be a plant stuck in this," he gestured around the office, "with you all day. Everyday."

"If you have nothing more to contribute then get out."

"Oh Granger," his voice went silky soft, "I always have something to contribute."

Draco winked at as he turned around and headed toward the door. He gave a little wave with his fingers as he went out the door. If he had to be here, he wanted it to be entertaining. It was purely enjoyable to watch Granger get flustered, however immature it may be.

Hermione plopped down in her armchair, her face still red. She wasn't sure why she allowed that bastard to aggravate her. She hated him, and his snarky behavior. Her mouth twitched almost smiling at his reference to Pride and Prejudice. Draco Malfoy read muggle literature, interesting certainly. She instant felt annoyed at his mention of Ron. Things were complicated at home. They had been arguing more lately, over the simplest things at that. It seemed Ron was growing more distant and the harder she tried the more it came unglued. She pulled her book back out, ignoring the pile of papers she needed to go through. If it was just for a while, she wanted to have a small escape from the troubles plaguing her.

A small mouse scurried across the floor, it's little squeaks clearly audible in the abandoned building. The inches of dust covered everything. Draco's footprints were easy to follow. Theodore started up the old steps that groaned and creaked under each step. He found Draco sitting with his back turned to the doorway.

"It's not exactly smart to not face an open entrance you know."

Draco turned with a start, his hand clenched around his wand. He breathed a sigh of relief at Theodore's smirk. "You got invited out too?"

Theodore nodded. He walked forward and pulled out a chair that was barely holding itself up. He sat down cautiously, unsure if anything in this dilapidated building was safe.

"How long have you been waiting?"

Draco shrugged not really sure. "30, maybe 45 minutes." He absently picked at a thread that was dangling wildly from his cloak. A loud cracking sound sent both men to their feet. There was a whirl around them, with multiple cracking and popping echoing around the room.

Draco and Theodore found themselves circled by a small group of witches and wizards draped in black cloaks. They had simple, black masks on with what looked like a small phoenix in the top corner of each one. Draco gripped his wand tightly, unsure of what to expect. He glanced at Theodore who was doing the same, his eyes constantly shifting between each member.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott."

The male voice came out calm and indiscernible. There was no way Draco nor Theodore could recognize it.

Draco nodded toward the figure who spoke.

The man stepped forward, he was tall and that is all Draco could say to describe him. He kept his arms at his side, his black cloak occasionally shifting with his breathing.

"I don't see a point to frivolous conversation or niceties. I believe we should just get on with our mutual interests wouldn't you agree?"

Draco gave Theodore a quick glance before Theodore answered. "And what exactly are those interests?"

"We," the figure motioned about the room, "are here to right the wrongs in this world. However, one cannot do that without substantial support, both financially and intelligence wise. We need both."

He stepped forward, his boots scraping along the floor as he stood a few inches from them. "It has recently been made aware that you managed to acquire a position within the Ministry. We're not concerned with the how or why. We already know. We believe that this would be beneficial to us."

The man paused for a brief second, his breathing hardly audible. Draco wasn't sure if he was alive or dead. "Any information you can supply will be much appreciated." He turned around and began to strode away until Theodore called after him.

"How are we supposed to contact you with anything?"

The man did not turn around. "You will be contacted periodically by one of us. If you have anything valuable you may pass it on then."

Draco was about to broach the subject of finances when another figure, a woman with a breathy whisper spoke. "There is an account in a Bulgarian bank. All money transactions will be through them. That's all either of you need to know at this time."

The sound of cracking rang through the room, the cloaked figures disappearing in rapid succession of each other. At last there was only the two young men left, the dust stirred up choking them. "What the hell was that?"

Theodore ignored Draco's question. His mind was racing, the realization dawning on both of them that this wasn't the same as last time. This organization was different, less forthcoming and forebodingly more sinister.

The unnerved men left behind the old store front, its sign hanging precariously by a small nail. The once busy store was dead and rotting. Draco had a dark feeling that he and Theodore may not be far behind it in its fate.


	3. The Enemy of My Enemy

The lights were barely lit in the office after hours. The room was less than dim, and Draco kept checking the time. It was half past ten o'clock and he really wanted to go. Unfortunately, he had spent the last two nights here feigning an oversized workload that required him to stay late. In actuality, he wasn't doing shit for "work", hadn't been for the few weeks he had been here. He needed to do some snooping, and take his time at it. The problem you may ask? The vicious creature sitting five desks away. At least he assumed her viciousness based solely on the fact that she consistently gave him a death glare. Astoria had also stayed the last few nights for some odd reason. The way she was furiously scribbling away across the papers strewn about her desk, suggested it was important. Draco stared off blankly letting his eyes lose focus.

The crashing thud of a stack of files on his desk brought him out of his momentary lull from reality. He looked up to see Astoria standing in front of him, her hands positioned on her hips gently tapping her fingers against them. A small signet ring with tiny sapphires was on her middle finger, and it was catching the light from the ceiling.

"I need you to give these to Granger."

"You can't?"

"No, I can't. She's your boss. In case you didn't notice I'm doing your fucking workload and mine. You see when you manage to do an absolutely huge amount of nothing it falls on someone else." She motioned angrily to herself. "That someone just so happens to be me. So if you could manage to walk your sorry arse to her office and drop them off that would b fantastic."

Astoria twirled around in one quick motion, and started to walk off when his question caused her to turn back around.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem?"

"Yes…. You're fucking problem! You glare at me at every single opportunity. You're nothing but hateful toward me. Not that I give a damn, but I have to wonder why someone who has nothing to do with me is so obviously offended by my presence?"

Astoria's eyebrows shot upwards. So high Draco almost had to cover a laugh, it seemed like they would fly off her head.

"My problem is you. Your entire cowardly family." Astoria started spewing it all out, unable to even remotely catch herself. "They abandoned my family and now my parents are dead and I have a sister who is on the Ministry's Most Wanted list." She rolled her head slightly, "So I'm sorry that you don't receive the cordial arse kissing treatment that you seem to assume you are entitled to." Her sarcasm was heavy, like syrup pouring from her lips.

Draco was taken aback by the pure hatred brewing in her eyes. Her jab at his family sent him on the defensive. "Your family is dead because they got caught, plain and simple. It wasn't my family's responsibility to save everyone. In case you didn't notice they were barely staying above the Ministry tide of bullshit themselves."

"Except your family. They were too busy saving their own asses to give a damn about the rest of us. Except for Theodore apparently."

Draco took a step toward her, his eyes burning. "You place blame where it does not belong. I'm not going to apologize for what my father did to protect us or Theodore Nott. Obviously you hadn't noticed that we're all still watched by them. Every day, every step we take is always monitored. We are but one breath away from being completely destroyed. So before you assume with your self-righteous attitude that you are the only one suffering, think again."

He had gotten in her face without even realizing it. His nose nearly touching hers. Astoria felt an electric shock run through her as his breath brushed across her face. A small bead of sweat broke out at her hairline. She scooted backwards anxious to move away from Draco.

"I don't assume anything. I know the suffering that is all around. I just wouldn't abandon those I once proclaimed as allies. Maybe your father did, but you are choosing to continue in his path. For that, you're a damned coward, Draco Malfoy."

Draco's laugh came out as more of a harsh bark. He smiled sardonically back at Astoria. "You know absolutely nothing about my father, you silly girl. As informative as this conversation has been, I'm now ending it. I asked and received my answer."

Draco brushed by her, pretending not to notice the pained expression in her eyes. It was nothing to him. She wasn't the first to lose, she sure as hell wouldn't be the last. They were all playing a card game, that none of them had a winning hand to. As he slammed the door behind him, he felt a small twinge of guilt. She had been young, so young to had seen what she had. Hell, they all had been. Life was not fair or logical, and it would suit her best to harden up. It was the only way to survive.

A few days had passed by without incident. Draco noticed that Astoria was clearly avoiding him. She would make wide swaths around the room in order to bypass his desk. If she couldn't deal with the past and the current reality that was her weakness, not his. In fact, he had his own terrifying issues to handle. He had received an owl at his house last night, giving him a time and location to meet. He didn't have much information to give the Seven. It was simple things such as a few laws on the table, and some names of people to be wary of. It was the best he could acquire and he knew it wouldn't be enough. That was his greatest barrier. He needed to get closer to someone who had access to most things, at which point he could obtain the intelligence they needed.

He had been given a location the past week that some dark magic artifacts were going to be traded at. Draco had tipped of the Minister and they busted the small time operation, but only managed to arrest one wizard who wasn't even 17 yet. At least the Seven were giving him shit to pass back to the Ministry. He was a double agent yet one side of his operation was leaving him out to dry. He kept watching the hands on the clock tick down, eking ever so closer to that dreaded time. Thirty minutes prior, he closed the drawer on his desk with a slam and hurriedly grabbed his coat. It was just starting to lightly drizzle outside, and a small breeze was blowing giving the air a mild chill.

His footsteps slapped against the cobblestones as he made his way into the park. He scanned the are not seeing anything out of the ordinary. He laughed to himself, it wasn't as if Dark wizards were just going to have a tea party out in the open. He made for the other side where several ancient trees were still standing Their gnarled, twisted branches matched the way he felt. Twisted inside. The sky was darkening, and the rain started to come down with more intensity. Suddenly a figure appeared behind the largest tree. The black cloak was being picked up by the wind, which was now blowing harder. Draco walked up beside the figure, who's hood was covering their face. He dropped the parchment on the ground, and the figure reached down to retrieve it. Draco's eyes dropped to the pale hand that grasped his letter. It was delicate, a woman's. His eyes widened when he noticed a ring. A ring with small sapphires.

His hand swept outwards and grabbed the woman's by the forearm. She made a small squeak, as he jerked back her hood revealing dark black hair and deep green eyes. The wind whipped the wet hair around her face, as her eyes connected with his.

"Astoria?"

She ripped her arm away from him, stumbling as she backed away. Draco came toward her, his mouth slightly opened in shock. Astoria wasted no time, with a spin she disapparated away from him. He was left standing with the rain coming down and a stunned look on his face.

Astoria furiously wrote across her parchment, her quill bending from the harsh grip she had on it. She was writing Daphne a note asking if she knew Draco was involved in all of this miserable business too. She glanced at the clock, it was nearing eleven o'clock. A sudden banging on her flat door made her jump. She reached for her wand, bringing it to rest by her side. The banging started again and she cautiously eased toward the door, careful to keep her steps quite. She looked through her peephole, and saw the bright blonde frantically hitting her door. Astoria opened it with swing, and reached for his coat jerking him roughly inside.

"Shut the fuck up. You'll have the fucking neighbors down here complaining, and that's all I need is to be on the streets."

Draco stumbled in, catching his balance as Astoria slammed the door shut behind them. She closed her eyes briefly in dread at the questions coming. She swallowed once, and took a deep breath before turning around. She jumped back as her face came into direct contact with Draco's, who had been standing directly behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Astoria shoved him backwards, her hands getting wet from his soaked clothes. She walked past him to her small kitchen, and began rummaging for some glasses. She didn't answer right away, her hand shaking slightly as she poured the amber liquid into two, small glasses. She set the bottle down with a thud, and handed the glass out, keeping her back turned away. Draco grabbed the glass, and threw the liquor back in one swallow. He slammed it back down on her counter, grabbed her bottle, and poured some more.

"I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy." She finally replied back, her voice unsteady.

Astoria slowly turned her head to the left of her, looking directly into the eyes of the man next to her. His blonde hair was plastered against his forehead. His clothes were completely drenched through; a puddle of rainwater was accumulating on her floor. She gave an annoyed sigh, before she started to walk toward her bathroom.

His hand shot out and grabbed her, stopping her abruptly in her tracks. "I want answers, Greengrass." His voice was low and demanding.

Astoria peeled his hand off of her arm, her eyes giving him a scathing glare. "And you'll get them. First, I'm going to get a towel, your pig-like manners are leaving a lovely mess in my floor." She returned minutes later with a towel, and gave it a toss at him. She wandered over to her run-down couch that was faded three shades below its original color, and had mice-chewed fabric dangling on the floor.

"My sister needs help. She asked me, and I couldn't turn my back on her, unlike some people." Her eyes gave him a pointed look, which he conveniently ignored.

"So Daphne is involved with The Seven, and you're what? Are you spying at the Ministry?"

Astoria didn't need to answer her averted gaze told him he was correct in his assumption. "You're a fool Greengrass. Do you really think being a secretary is going to get you what you need?"

She retorted back quickly, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "I suppose you imagine being Granger's gopher will get you the information you need huh?"

"No, but it does get me closer to it."

She held out her hands, "There you go. That's your answer. It's all baby steps, slowly yet surely I'll get what they want or need."

Draco shook his head, sitting down in a worn out recliner across from her. "You're playing with fire little girl. This isn't school or spying on your sister's diaries. This shit will get you killed, or worse. You're going to get burned."

Astoria flared up instantly, affronted at his condescending attitude. "I'm not a little girl. I am fully aware of the danger and consequences, Malfoy. I'm tired of living like this." Her hands were wildly motioning about her. "I'm sick of barely subsisting. They destroyed my family, left me with not even a fucking knut to my name, and then expect me to be grateful for it."

She was almost in tears; she was fighting them back as hard as she could. "I didn't ask for this. I didn't join the Death Eaters; I was a child for Merlin's sake. Now, here I sit with a hunted sister, dead parents, and just waiting on the next legislation that reduces me to an even more subpar human. I'm done being a fucking victim, Malfoy."

Draco sat stoically, his hand gripping the glass tightly. He understood, not her financial struggle or the death of her parents, but he could understand perfectly the fear of living everyday not knowing when the Ministry would decide you were next. His eyes stared a hole through her already stringy, ripped carpet. Her small, broken sob caused him to jerk his head up. She held herself I her arms, her body pulled up into one corner of her couch.

For the first time, he realized he couldn't do this alone, neither could she. They had no choice, they were going to need each other. "Look Greengrass, I know you despise me and my family, frankly I don't care. But, I can't do this alone, and you can't either. We have no other options, we can either help each other or we can both fail. They're threatening to execute my father."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. Her mouth parted slightly in shock.

"He's been funneling money to The Seven and other illegal activities for years, but now that his mind is gone I'm the heir and if I don't help them, they'll kill him Astoria. So I'm working both sides."

Astoria didn't have to be told how dangerous of a position he was in. He was a double agent, but eventually he would have to fall on one or the other. She didn't care though, the whats or whys of his situation. He was right, they couldn't do anything alone and she had a sister to save.

"Alright, Malfoy. We'll help each other, but this doesn't make us allies. _The enemy of my enemy is my friend_ , so to speak. As far as I'm concerned you can burn with them, but until then I'll scratch your back as long as you scratch mine."

Draco gave her a hard glare, one which she matched, their eyes never breaking from the other's. He slowly stood up, and set her glass down on the counter. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He showed himself out, hurriedly walking down the street away from her flat. He didn't know if he could trust the girl, it didn't really matter. He needed her as much as she needed him. He would worry about the dynamics of their newfound partnership later, when the consequences of such could be better deciphered. As for now it was solely the two of them taking on the Ministry of Magic, and an all-too-powerful underground dark wizarding legion, and really neither of them were prepared for what lay ahead.


	4. Sleeping with the Enemy

This chapter does have smut in it so I'm forewarning all my readers!

* * *

She flung the picture frame against the wall, the sound mimicking her shattered heart. She stood inside their living room, her eyes pouring over the hot tears onto their brand, new carpet. He made no move to comfort her, his arms were crossed against this chest. Although is stance was strong, his eyes refused to meet hers.

"So this is it?" she managed to get out through a sob.

He rubbed the back of his neck, not really wanting to deal with this right now. "I think it's best if we had time apart. "

"We're over? Just like that, after everything!" she screeched at him, her voice uncharacteristically rising several decibels.

"No. I wouldn't say over, not forever. We just need space, Hermione. You're always busy at that damn job, and I'm tired of feeling neglected. Let's get our lives, our priorities together. Maybe then we will be in a better position to move forward."

He couldn't meet her broken gaze. "You don't have to go."

"Oh but I do. I will not stay in this fucking house. It's in your name, so I will go." She began to rummage around the rooms, throwing random things into her bag. Ron followed behind her, unsure of what to say or do.

"Where will you go?"

"I would say that is none of your concern as of five minutes ago, you prick!" She gave him a nasty glare, as she knocked over a stack of his ridiculous quidditch magazines.

"Hermione, there is no need to get this hostile. We will be fine, it's just time that we need." He attempted to reason with her, but she was having none of it.

"No Ron. Couples don't take "breaks". They either work it out or they don't. Obviously, you're not interested. I'll return as soon as I can for the rest of my shit." She slammed the door behind her and marched out onto the street. As she started walking the anger began to leave her and the hurt set in. Who does that? You don't just throw a relationship away like that. A break, yeah Hermione, believed that load of shit. She kept walking, quickly realizing she had nowhere to go. She couldn't go to Harry and Ginny and put them in an awkward position. It was a Saturday, and she knew of one place that would have very few people if any there.

Minutes later she found herself in front of the Ministry. She couldn't believe she was reduced to this, she was going to be sleeping in her office, on a shitty couch. Hermione held back her tears until she had slammed shut her office door. No one was there to hear the loud broken sobs of a young woman who now had no clue to even pull the shattered pieces together.

Late Saturday evening, Draco had just stepped out of Gringott's with a large bag of galleons and a plan to drown his sorrows for the night. He was tired, and worn down. It had been just a short week since his and Greengrass's agreement. They had decided to meet tomorrow to go over any findings, but tonight was about forgetting this reprehensible world. He found himself in a dingy pub, where no one would recognize him. Perhaps if he was lucky he would find himself cheap entertainment for later that night. He plopped down on an old, creaky barstool and tapped the bar. The bartender, Sean, who knew him quite well, pulled out his usual and slid the glass over. Draco paid with muggle money, reserving his galleons for later at the Hog's Head. The many benefits of the muggle pubs, he didn't have to worry for the most part of dealing with other witches or wizards. An hour later, seven glasses in, and a darkening sky, Draco was just about to head out to his next pit stop when a moving creature in the corner caught his eye.

In the back table, where usually only the old crones sat, was a young woman. Her bushy, brown hair was all over the place, and her hands were shakily holding onto a pint. He watched as she slowly brought it up to her lips, and took a long sip from it. His grey eyes widened in recognition, it was the righteous Hermione Granger.

He sauntered over towards her, and leaned down by her ear.

"Well, well, well the little mouse has come out to play." His voice whispered softly.

She jerked, and knocked her pint over. She quickly tried to clean it up, as Draco motioned one of the barmaids over. "Get her another one, the rest of the night's on me."

Draco slid in beside her, effectively trapping her against the wall. "So Granger what brings you out slumming tonight?"

Her eyes shot daggers at him. They were bloodshot, and puffy. She looked as if she had only stopped crying to take a swallow from her drink.

"Go the fuck on Malfoy. I don't need your bullshit tonight." She gave him a hard shove, but he did not budge.

"Did Ronny boy do something, little mouse?"

The tears that suddenly welled up in her eyes and spilt over, made Draco feel unusually guilty. He handed her a kerchief, which she blew into, her voice quivering. She attempted to hand it back, but Draco shook his head, "No, really you can have it."

Hermione sat quietly for several minutes, chugging two more pints, before speaking. "Who the he''" hiccup, "Carries a-"hiccup, "Kerchief around these days?" She hiccupped several more times.

Draco laughed, taxing another sip out of his drink. "Father always said to carry one, I guess one will never know when they will run into sobbing ladies in run-down bars."

Hermione laughed as she finished off her pint. Draco motioned and the barmaid brought two more. "What exactly are you doing here? I pictured you would be at home fixing a cobbler or knitting for those elves."

Hermione gave him a withering glare, but she couldn't hide her smile. "I'm a terrible cook, and even worse knitter." She gave a long tiresome sigh.

"Ron wanted _space_ so I'm giving it to him. I was going to stay at the office until I could find a flat, but I went to Gringotts earlier and he has wiped out our account. I'm flat broke and nowhere to go. So I guess that damn couch in the office is my new bed until I get a few paydays in my new account."

"Well wasn't that gentlemanly of him."

Hermione retorted back quickly, "What do you know of being a gentleman Malfoy?"

He shrugged giving her a smile, "Nothing, Granger."

She giggled into her drink, and motioned Draco out of her way. She was talking as she scooted across the booth. "I should go home; I mean to the office."

"Yeah… I don't think you'll make it that far."

Hermione waved her hand at him. "Nonsense, I am perfectly cable of having a few drinks and stopping responsibly." She wobbled as she stood up, and started to fall backwards. Draco's hand snaked out and grabbed her, attempting to steady her swaying body.

"Good God, Granger. I'll take you home, you can crash on my couch it's much nicer." He began to lead her out, but she balked, pulling her hand away.

"Why are you being kind to me Malfoy? Disliking each other is an understatement for us."

Draco shrugged, "I'm in a generous mood, Granger. Besides, you can barely walk. I'm if nothing else decent enough to make sure you're not raped by one of our upstanding citizens in this part of town."

He grabbed her hand back, and pulled her out of the pub. It wasn't long before they were standing inside the parlor at Malfoy Manor. Draco had mastered the art of disapparating, even when soused, so he managed to get them both there in one piece. He helped her walk up the large staircase to the first floor. Hermione stared down at his floors and loudly exclaimed at how "fancy" they were.

Draco shushed her, and pulled her into the first guest room. It was dimly lit room, with a large bed and heavy wooden furniture in it. The color scheme was unusually bright for them, a shade of mauve and light browns. Draco assisted Hermione to the bed, and pulled the coverlet down.

"Here Granger, sleep it off in here. Tomorrow you can figure out what you're going to do."

Draco started to pull away, but her hand shot out and grabbed his. She pulled him down beside her with surprising strength. Her breath smelled like beer, and her hair had little frizzy flyways sticking out everywhere. Her eyes met his, and her small mouth trembled.

"Why Draco, why would he do this to me?"

Draco wasn't one to comfort, but the mousy little creature in front of him, who was normally so resilient, was eating at his stoic demeanor. He reached up to brush an errant hair from her face, the wetness of her tears causing it to stick.

"I don't know little mouse, but I'm sure he will wish he hadn't."

Hermione hiccupped again and gave him a little growl. "I hate that name, little mouse. Why the hell are you calling me that?"

Draco smirked, "To annoy you, why else do I do anything?"

Hermione shoved him hard, and he slid off the bed. Her hand was still latched in hers though, and she tumbled down with him. Draco landed on his back, and within a second Hermione was on top of him. She sat up and her knees gave way causing her to straddle him. She struggled to stand up, but her wriggling against his groin caused Draco to harden. Hermione's eyes widened as she felt him through his trousers.

They both laid there, staring breathlessly at each other. Hermione's mind was foggy and she was uncertain of what she was doing. Draco was equally intoxicated but more in control of his senses. He started to sit up and ease her off of him, when she shook her head. She bent forward towards him, her lips mere inches from his. Draco's body betrayed his mind. He felt almost disgusted at the idea that he wanted to fuck Granger, yet his body moved against her.

Her soft, brown eyes poured into his steely grey ones. "I don't want to be alone tonight." Her breath fell across his face, her hair falling across his chest. "Please, Malfoy."

Draco groaned at her small plea, and he gave into his traitorous body's desire. His hand whipped around behind her head, and pulled her down for a kiss. Hermione started to unbutton her shirt, but Draco tore it off impatient to get her body. His hand adeptly snapped her bra off, and his fingers grazed over her hardened nipples. Hermione let out a moan. And Draco tore his mouth from hers. His lips latched onto a nipple, suckling it gently into his mouth.

He pulled Hermione up with him, giving her a gentle toss onto the bed. He pulled her pants off, and stripped his own down, until they lay scattered across the floor. She lay back on the bed her eyes dark with desire as her eyes widened at the sight of his erect penis. Draco was large and thick, not terrifyingly so, but enough to cause slight discomfort at first. Hermione sat up on the bed, and her hand reached down taking his shaft into it and began jerking it in her hand. He groaned, and moved his body to the edge of the bed. Hermione eased down to lick the tip of it, before putting it all in her mouth. Draco grabbed her head, and closed his eyes relishing the feel of her silky tongue swirling around him.

Draco pushed her back, and eased himself over top of her. He held her wrists down and overhead, as he used his knee to part her legs. He slowly entered her, groaning as he slid deep inside. Her walls tightened against him, and he fell forward his hips grinding against hers. Their bodies moved in unison, both desperately seeking a release. Hermione began to moan loudly, her hips bucking upward. Draco moved faster, encouraged by her legs tightening around him, pushing him further. As he pounded away, he felt her tense and she let out a long moan, her climax overcoming her. Draco kept thrusting forward, his own release dangerously close, he pulled out quickly and spilled himself on her stomach. His body was quivering, and he collapsed beside her. Immediately, he felt a twinge of regret. He turned to say something and realized Granger had already passed out. He wanted to feel revolted, that he, Draco Malfoy, had bedded a mudblood. However, he couldn't. He had enjoyed it thoroughly. Although his body still felt the excitement of their coupling, Draco's eyes began to close as he drifted off into sleep, for once not caring about anything.

The sound of chirping, and the blinding beams of light flickering through the drapes roused Draco. He moved his leg, and felt it brush something I the bed. He looked over and saw Hermione curled up still asleep under the covers. He abruptly sat up, and this motion startled Hermione. She rubbed her eyes, and blinked a few times, trying to gather her bearings. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she jumped out of the bed. She was desperately clutching the blanket to her body, and was grabbing articles of clothing. Draco watched briefly in amusement.

"I think making a run for it is a little late, Granger."

She flitted an evil glance at him, as he smirked back at her.

"I have to go. Let's just pretend this never happened. Please." Her voice was practically begging him to erase this encounter.

"Go where exactly?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "You have no money, no fiancée, and now no dignity."

Hermione finished pulling her pants up and was quickly pulling her hair up in a ponytail. "I don't care. This was a mistake."

Draco nodded his head in assent. "Yes, it was. But that doesn't mean you have to leave, Granger." He nodded his head toward the rest of the room.

A plan that benefitted him was fast forming and this was his chance to act on it.

"You can stay here for abit Granger. I know it's not ideal for either of us, but what choice do you have?" He stood up, unashamed of his naked form, his hands reached down for his boxers. "Besides it helps with our little spy ring, wouldn't you agree?" He finished dressing and turned to look at her.

She stared down at the floor, lightly chewing on her lip. She detested the thought of staying in Malfoy Manor, but he had a point. It really could be beneficial to the whole situation.

"Okay, but ground rules. This," she motioned at the bed, "Can never happen again. I want privacy, and don't expect me to tolerate any shit from your mother or her crony friends, or yours for that matter."

Draco nodded in agreement. "Trust me I don't even want to relive last night, as for my "kind", they'll behave around you, so long as you do." He started to go out the door, but before he shut it he turned back to Hermione.

"Oh Granger, please make sure to keep it clean in here. The stench of mudblood isn't becoming this home." He shut the door behind him and left her to fume at his remark.

He shuddered slightly as he walked away. It bothered him that his body still reacted to her, he could feel it harden with desire at the thought of her lips, but she was a pawn he needed to use. If he could keep her close, he could get desperately needed information. He sat down at the large table and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. He took a long swig, and piddled through the stack of mail. He saw the red ribbon tied around one small letter, and he quickly opened it. It was from Astoria asking him to meet her at a restaurant at 11:30. Draco gave a quick glance to the chiming Grandfather clock, which was now alerting him it was 11.

"Shit!" Draco jumped up quickly, and grabbed his wand, paying no mind to the squeaking house elf he practically ran over on his way out the door.

Astoria sat quietly at the table, her hands gently tapping the scarred wood. She spotted the platinum blonde, before he even came toward her. His hair looked a mess, and he seemed distracted. He sat down across from her, and ordered a drink. Astoria showed him a few memos she had been able to sneak out, and they went over what was important or not.

"I think I may have found us a breakthrough." Draco spoke, as he took a bite of his breakfast.

Astoria raised her manicured eyebrow in curiosity. "And?"

"Granger and Weasley split. Last night I spotted her in a pub and I told her she could stay with me for the time-being. It's brilliant really. I'll be able to watch her, check through the work she brings home, and other stuff as well. I think it will give us an edge."

Astoria narrowed her eyes. "You're letting the mudblood stay there, and she agreed?"

"Well, she thinks it would help my spying for them on The Seven, but frankly I think it's ingenious." Draco smiled smugly, obviously proud of his plan of action.

Astoria stared at him, her eyes burning a hole through his.

"What?"

"You slept with that creature didn't you Malfoy?"

Draco let his mouth fall pen for a split second, which easily confirmed her suspicions. The disheveled hair, the unusually unkempt look, it all pointed to it.

"Of course not Greengrass." Draco denied vehemently.

"Right. Look I don't care what you do with her or anyone for that matter. Just don't get caught fucking this up. My ass is on the same line as yours." Astoria stirred her tea, watching it swirl in circles.

"So is this your new plan? Are you and Theodore going to fuck your way for information?"

Draco tossed his fork down with a clatter on the plate. His mouth was set in a firm line.

"You know, I'll do anything to get the information I need in order to keep my father and family alive. So yes, Astoria, I will fuck, lie, steal, cheat and kill my way through the whole Ministry, if that means accomplishing my goal." He leaned across the table at her, his steely eyes giving her chills.

"You should become more aware of what being a spy is, my dear. You use all resources necessary in order to achieve the mission. So I suggest you hone your skills. Because you may be, as you so eloquently put it, fucking your way through it too."

Astoria blushed beet red, and dropped her gaze, she suddenly felt uncomfortable and out of her league. His harsh and blunt words made her feel small and silly. Of course she knew being a spy entailed a great many distasteful things, she just hadn't considered that option.

Draco watched the myriad of emotions run across her face. Her sudden silence piqued his curiosity. "Why so concerned all of the sudden Greengrass? Not getting cold feet are we?" He smirked at her, his eyes peeking at her over his teacup.

Astoria threw a short "No!" at him.

"So what's the issue?"

The silence thickened between them, and he strained to hear her whisper.

"I'm a virgin."

Draco slowly sat his cup down. "Come again?" he cocked his ear toward her, giving an incredulous look.

"I'm a virgin!" she said louder. The table next to them shot her a dirty look before continuing with their conversation.

Draco tossed his napkin on top of his plate. He didn't know whether to laugh or scream in frustration. A virgin, a fucking virgin.

"How old are you? You must be close to what 23, and yet still a virgin?"

Astoria was becoming redder by the second, her embarrassment past the point of cover-up.

"Yes, Malfoy. I'm sorry I haven't shagged every bloke in the countryside, but I've had other more important things going on. You know, like surviving this shit hole world." She brandished her knife angrily, ash she buttered her bread.

Draco rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hand. His mind confounded, not that it was bad she was still a virgin, just unexpected. And it posed a problem for their spy ring, should she need to get information from someone. Nothing got shut lips opening faster than a romp in the sack.

"Well, let's just hope the need for that skill set won't arise for you. Otherwise, I'm guessing we're all fucked or you're going to be losing your virginity in less than romantic ways." He eased back in his chair, and motioned for the waiter to bring the check.

He paid for both their meals, and stood up brushing off his shirt. "All I can say Astoria is you're going to have to get over the embarrassment. You might can get out of sleeping with our enemies, but you'll still need to charm them. Flirting is an art form, and I'm guessing you can't do that either." Draco rolled his eyes at her, as she stood up to speak in her defense.

"Really," he held his hand up." I don't care we will wing this as we go. In any case there is the St. Mungoe's Charity Gala coming up next week. We both need to go, it's a prime opportunity to mingle with the "generous" members of Wizarding scoiety. I'll have Theodore come over this week and get you a dress for it." He turned on his heel and left. Astoria's nails had left little half-moons in her palms as she clenched them tightly. His condescending demeanor toward her was beyond unbearable, not to mention the idea that he was sending Theodore Nott to help buy her a dress, since she seemingly couldn't afford such.

She stormed out of the restaurant her pride hurt. Soon, when things were different and the world had changed, she would enjoy watching Draco Malfoy fall from his high horse, and wouldn't it be the most satisfying collapse in history.


End file.
